Killing Her with Kindness
by King in Yellow
Summary: Who gives care to the caregivers when everyone in the house comes down with the flu? A domestic tale many parents will recognize. Young writers, your parents could tell you stories. Best Enemies universe.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

This is set before Ron's wedding to Bonnie

**Killing Her with Kindness**

"Could somebody feel my forehead?" Kasy groaned as the first-grader dragged herself into the kitchen on Wednesday morning.

Shego's own body temperature made her a poor judge of fevers, and she suspected the little redhead might be faking illness to avoid school. But Kim pressed her lips to the young girl's forehead and announced, "You're burning up!"

"Ron?" Shego asked.

"Classes. Besides - don't you both get to take off sick days for family?"

"I'll stay home," Kim volunteered. "Sheki, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I didn't have to throw up in the middle of the night."

"You threw up?" Shego asked Kasy sharply, "You know you have to stay home for at least twenty-four hours after that."

When she got home from the office Shego went in to check up on the little invalid. The feverish girl clutched her hand, "Eemah, please, stay home with me. Don't leave me with mommy again."

Shego assumed the little girl was too sick to be making good sense, but promised to stay home the next day.

The sound of someone not quite making it to the bathroom in order to throw up woke Kim at two in the morning. Kim nudged Shego, "I stayed home today - you go clean up the hall"

"You stayed home yesterday," Shego yawned - staring at the clock, "I'll be staying home today."

"Mommy? Eemah? I don't feel so good," Sheki's voice came in through the door.

"Oh, great - it wasn't Kasy. I've got both of them today. You clean up the hall, Princess. I'll get her cleaned up and back in bed."

As she cleaned the hall Kim reflected this was an advantage of hard wood floors over carpeting she had never really considered.

Thursday the twins nibbled soda crackers and sipped ginger ale slowly. Shego gave them aspirin every couple hours and read Ronald Dahl's _The Witches_ to them in the morning. Sheki just wanted to sleep in the afternoon and Kasy felt up to watching television. In the afternoon Sam brought a pile of work over from the office for Shego, and the green woman reflected that, if she was going to use the library as a home office and tax write-off she should do some work there.

Kim commented on Kasy's orange mouth and Sheki's purple lips when she got home from Global Justice.

"Popsicles," Shego explained, "got to keep them hydrated."

The twins had graduated to chicken soup by Friday.

Saturday the two girls insisted they felt fine and wanted to go outside and play. Kim and Shego insisted they stay inside and take it easy.

Sunday was probably the worst. The twins were bouncing off the walls in their insistence they felt fine, and Kim had awakened Shego at four in the morning with the news, "I feel lousy."

Ron tried to keep the twins entertained with board games, while Shego waited on Kim. Kim made a very poor invalid, demanding a great deal of care an attention, although Shego probably aggravated things with her boasts that, "Fortunately, I almost never get sick."

"Is that why I get so little sympathy?" Kim groaned.

"I'm waiting on you hand and foot!"

"But I feel terrible."

"Not my fault Pumpkin."

Shego watched Kim on Monday also.

By Tuesday Kim felt capable of going in to her office at Global Justice. She could not go out on any missions, but the paperwork had piled up so badly on her desk that being slightly under the weather would help her finish the reports Will had been nagging her about for weeks.

Shego did not feel a hundred percent healthy that evening, but tried to dismiss it as psychological. After a week of people being sick all around her she was only imagining feeling ill herself. She fell asleep repeating her mantra, but had trouble maintaining her certainty when she found herself losing the supper Ron had cooked.

Kim heard Shego being violently ill in the bathroom and came in to find her partner shivering with the chills. She was about to ask, "How do you feel?" but the green woman was looking haggard and bilious and Kim decided not to ask and helped Shego back to the bedroom and made sure she was well covered.

"I'm calling in sick," Shego groaned in the morning.

"Well, duh," Kim told her cheerfully, "I'll stay here and take care of you."

"You don't have to, Princess," Shego told her - pleased that Kim had made the offer. "You said you had a pile of work to do."

"You stayed home to take care of me. I should do the same for you."

"Thanks," Shego murmured and closed her eyes.

After making sure the twins got off to school Kim woke up Shego to give her two aspirins so she could sleep.

Shego requested a cup of tea with lemon and honey about ten in the morning. In her eagerness to please Kim put in the juice of a whole lemon.

But it was lunch when Shego learned why Kasy had begged her to stay home a week before.

Shego came downstairs, dressed for the office. "Going in, got work to do," she told Kim.

"You're sick!"

"I don't get sick. Probably just tired this morning."

"You were throwing up!"

"I'm fine now. I'm going in to work - why don't you also."

Shego said I little prayer she wouldn't throw up on her way to work. With luck she could nap in her office. How Kim managed to burn chicken soup she could not understand.

--The End--


End file.
